


a morning in the snow

by leviadrache



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 00:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna hates being a burden to Am, so she goes and tries to build a snowman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a morning in the snow

The first snow of the year is something Luna always looks forward to. Though she hasn't thought about things like snow this year, being busy with her job as idol. It's still a miracle to her how she got this job, really. She wonders who saw her, the clumsiest girl in the whole planet, and thought she would be suited to work as idol. It's even more surprising when she sees Am, who is an Idol in the most literal sense of the word. Because Am is confident and strong and always knows everything there is to know. Next to her, Luna must look like an idiot, but she _tries_. There's so much she wants to learn, so they can be equals and it's really hard work, but it will be worth it. If she doesn't learn everything, she'll never be able to properly meet Am.

Maybe it's silly to hope for this, but Luna really wishes to meet Am again as a new person. Once she learned everything about this job and this world, she wants to look at Am and introduce herself again. _Hello Am, my name is Luna. I hope we can be friends._

Basically the direct opposite from their actual first meeting. Luna still remembers how nervous she was, how Am looked at her as she stuttered her name and nothing else. Am looked so cool as she introduced herself. Then she took Luna's hand into hers and said. "Don't be so nervous. Look, your hands are sweating."

Luna quickly nodded and apologized and _oh god, she had this job for three minutes and already ruined everything_. But Am smiled patiently. "There's no need to apologize, just  try to remember what I said."

To be honest, not much has changed since that first meeting and it's frustrating, really. It's like they're running laps. Luna tries to run faster and faster, but Am is always out of reach of her. Sometimes Luna thinks she's finally caught up with Am, only to find out that Am is still one lap ahead of her.

Luna isn't as cool as Am. She loves to watch silly TV shows in the middle of the night, loves to go window shopping and she loves snow. But she doesn't tell Am though, because Am would think Luna is a silly kid and tell her to be more serious. Right now, Am is still asleep and Luna knows she probably worked all night on things Luna doesn't understand, so she slowly pulls the curtains back closed and gets dressed as quiet as possible. Am usually goes to bed after her and gets up before her, but there are days when Luna gets up earlier. Since she is convinced that Am doesn't get enough sleep, she doesn't want to disturb her.

They're staying at one of the hotels in the city. It's usually not exactly easy for Luna to sneak out without drawing attention to herself, but it's winter, so nobody gives her scarf and her large coat a second thought. There is a park next to the hotel. Although it's an early Saturday morning, the park is already crowded with people. Seems like Luna isn't the only one who gets excited about snow. Seeing all the people, she sort of hopes to see Tokoha and the others among all the people. But she can't find them and honestly, there's no reason for them to be here anyway.

Luna was never the type to have a lot of friends, because she was always too nervous and too worried to mess it up. Despite her popularity as idol, not much has changed in that regard. She's still clumsy and shy and has to depend on Am for almost everything. It's hard for her to approach the other kids in the park and join their snowball fights or to ask if they want to built a snowman with her. But now that she's here, it would a waste to not play in the snow, so she gathers some snow in her hand and forms a snowball. She presses the snow together until it feels hard enough. Then she places it on the ground and starts rolling it in the snow. Her hands soon start to feel numb and it turns out she forgot her gloves in their room. But she doesn't want to go back and risk waking up Am because of her clumsiness, so she bites her bottom lip and goes on.

Once the snowball seems big enough, she builds a second one, but it breaks when she tries to put it on the first one. Her fingers are completely red by now and she knows she's shivering, but her determination to build this snowman is stronger than anything else. This is something she wants to prove to herself, that she can do something without anyone's help. So she tries again, but it breaks again. She can't give up, though. She's been a burden to Am for long enough and it'll never change, if she can't even do something as simple as this on her own.

Just as she's about to try for a third time, she hears a familiar voice and – _ah_ , there's Am, looking at her again, in this way that makes Luna want to do nothing but disappear.

"Luna, what the hell are you doing?"

"Am, I'm sorry."

Am doesn't roll her eyes. Luna knows Am wants to, but doesn't because she's too good at controlling her body language. "Don't apologize. Let's hurry and get inside, you'll catch a cold."

"But Am," Luna starts, then falls silent because she doesn't know how to go on. Am doesn't bother to wait and grabs Luna's arm, but Luna refuses to move. Under Am's gaze, she always feels like a burden, like she's a brake that is only there to pull Am back. Not a good feeling, really. "Look, the snow was so beautiful and I wanted to – "

"You can explain yourself later. They told me you haven't eaten anything, so we should get back inside first."

Luna suddenly feels guilts, doesn't feel like she should protest more. She made Am worry about her _again_ , is still nothing but a burden. This time, she just lets herself be pulled back into the hotel by Am. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, just hurry."

Am guides her back to the room. On the table, there are plates with rice and other food, two cups of tea and, of course, Luna's gloves. Am seems to notice her gaze, because she says, "I can't believe you forgot your gloves." There's no heat in her voice. She gently runs her hand through Luna's hair, before she grabs Luna's hands. "They're so cold, you really need to take better care of yourself."

"At least they're not sweating," Luna murmurs before she can stop herself. "I – I mean, I'm sorry Am, I didn't mean to sound rude, I –"

"It's all right, don't apologize," Am replies. She guides Luna to the couch and hands her one of the cups. "Just drink."

Luna obeys and watches as Am puts some food on a plate. Then she settles on the couch next to Luna. "Eat and relax."

The tea is good and the food tastes nice and Luna tries her best to relax, but _can't_. Because Am keeps glancing at her the whole time. It makes her more and more nervous.

"Say, Am?"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry I did something stupid. I know it's silly, but I _really_ wanted to play in the snow."

There's silence for a moment. Luna already regrets that she every said something in the first place, regets that she got up early this morning, instead of sleeping another hour or so. But then Am takes Luna's hand into hers once again. "How often do I have to tell you to stop apologizing, silly?"

"Ah, I can't help it, sorry."

Am laughs. Her fingers trace patterns on Luna's hands and for the first time in the past hour, Luna thinks she can feel all of her fingers fully again. As if Am's warm hands are all she needs.

"Your hands look better now. If want to, we can finish your snowman together once you're done eating."

"I'd love to do that!"


End file.
